


Oh Christmas Tree

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: If you're hanging the lights, you must be doing it right. As long as you're doing it right, I have no opinion.





	Oh Christmas Tree

“Come in here and see the lights!”

“They’re perfect, ‘Tonio!”

“But you haven’t seen them, Sean.”

“You’re doing them, I’m not. Therefore I have no opinion.”

Race lets out a muffled sigh, hoping Spot’s weird latin Christmas music will cover it. He loves his husband. This is the first Christmas after their wedding, the first Christmas in their new house. Their families - biological and found - are coming soon to help them hang ornaments and celebrate their new home. Race wants the tree ready. He feels Spot behind him, pressing a kiss in his hair. Maybe he already has it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is the first thing I've published in more than a year. And the first drable I've ever written. (100 words feels so short! And I thought 600 was bad.)
> 
> And, this is absolutely, positively, not inspired by a conversation my parents had this afternoon. Nope. Not at all.


End file.
